videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Cosmic/Tropes
This is a list of tropes in Pokemon Cosmic. Tropes * Adorkable: Hunter and Professor Hawthorne, to varying degrees. * Balance Buff: Many. Astran variants, Mega Evolutions, and retypings are everywhere. * Big Good: Champion Sophia. * The Brute: Sirius. * Boisterous Bruiser: Duncan, of course. * Bonus Boss: Blue, complete with his original team as Champion. * Butt-Monkey: Every time Team Nova trainers are fought, an unnamed Grunt is the first opponent. At first he just complains that he never gets to be on the inside of the operation, but by the end of the game he's begun having nightmares about the Player Character! Poor guy. * Call-Back: Many. * Co-Dragons: Sirius and Polaris to Orion. * Dark is Evil: Team Nova primarily uses Dark-type Pokemon. On the other hand . . . * Dark is Not Evil: Dark-type gym leader Hunter is one of the nicest, most helpful gym leaders in the game, even helping you track down Team Nova. * The Dark Chick: Polaris. * Deadpan Snarker: Byrne. * The Don: Orion, the boss of Team Nova. * Easy Amnesia: Averted. GG's amnesia never gets cured, and he says himself he doesn't care. * The Family for the Whole Family: Team Nova, despite being based off of the Mafia, is generally pretty harmless. The only time they're a real threat is when they bumble their way into finding out how to summon Deoxys. * Foil: Duncan and Byrne. Obviously, one trains Water-types and the other trains Fire-types, but they're also a Red Oni, Blue Oni duo of Power Stereotype Flips. Additionally, they're the only gym leaders whose Signature Mons are Astran variants, and outside of Astra, said Mons are the other leader's type. * Foreshadowing: Before your first gym battle, gym leader Terry mentions that ancient Astrans used to worship a Pokemon from space, and wonders if the newly discovered Cosmic-types are related. After the eighth gym battle, Deoxys is summoned by Team Nova and, sure enough, is now Psychic/Cosmic. * Heroic Mime: Played straight, as per usual. * Hidden Depths: Among the Elite Four, Vernon is the only one with no established backstory . . . until the post-game, where he turns out to be a therapist who helps a retired Team Nova Grunt. * Irony: Team Nova, an evil organization led by a man named Orion, has their HQ in Scorpio City. In Classical Mythology, Orion was killed by Scorpio. * Large Ham: Duncan. The first words out of his mouth are "OOOOHHHH YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" * Meaningful Name: According to Team Nova's grunts, the team is named as such because it plans to suck up all the wealth in Astra like a black hole. * Not-So-Harmless Villain: For the most part, Orion is a bumbling wannabe mob boss. Once his grunts recover the instructions on how to summon Deoxys, however, he becomes a legitimate threat. * Original Generation: As the title implies, the game introduces the all-new Cosmic type for Pokemon that are extraterrestrial or otherwise associated with outer space. Elemental Rock-Paper-Scissors wise, Cosmic resists all three starter types plus Psychic and is strong against Psychic and Ground, but is weak to Rock, Fairy and Steel and resisted by the latter two. * Personality Powers: Zig-zagged. Some gym leaders have the personalities you would expect from their types; Martia, for example, is a Hot-Blooded Fighting-type trainer, while Ari trains Electric-types and is a mischievous tech genius. However, other gym leaders are Power Stereotype Flips, most notably Large Ham Water-type trainer Duncan and Deadpan Snarker Fire-type trainer Byrne. * Playful Hacker: Ari apparently hacks into her fellow gym leaders' computers for fun. * Sdrawkcab Name: Ofu. * Secret Character: Ofu, the only completely Original Generation Mon in the game. To unlock him, you have to beat Blue, after which he will tell you the secret password to get into the Ruined Laboratory. Ofu awaits at the end of the dungeon. * Series Mascot: Well, not "series" per se, but Deoxys is the game's mascot legendary. * Soft-Spoken Sadist: Rose puts on a quiet and reserved facade, but positively relishes in ruthlessly crushing her opponents, especially if they dismiss Grass-types as weak. * Space Master: Cosmic-types, of course, as well as their gym leader Celeste. * Stellar Name: Many, many examples. Cosmo, Stella, Altair, Celeste, Orion, Sirius, Polaris, every town and city, the entire Astra region . . . * Terrible Trio: Orion as the boss, Sirius and Polaris as the minions. * Western Zodiac: Every one of the cities and towns is named after a Zodiac constellation, with an extra pseudo-Zodiac constellation thrown in for Zodiark City.